


Cup of Tea.

by yuto_da



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First OtaYuri fic, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Yuuri, Short & Sweet, Tea, date, otayuri - Freeform, oturi, take a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: My version of episode 10 filled with fluff, a date and endless amounts of fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short and the ending isn't great but whatever, i wanted to write for my new OTP and I did. My fics about these two will get better with time but for now please enjoy this short, fluffy pile of OtaYuri and comment tell me what you think on them.

Yuri had never truly enjoyed anyone’s company other than his grandfather and new… friend. When the dark haired male had taken him up to the balcony back in Barcelona and asked him if he wanted to be his friend, Yuri had been confused.

He thought that Otabek was playing a trick on him as he was the youngest skater that season and he snapped.

“Huh? What kind of joke are you playing?”

He was confused because his harsh personality usually scared off most people, excluding his fans who found his personality adorable.

Otabek didn’t look away from the view before him and only looked at Yuri through the corner of his eye.  He had guessed the younger male would get defensive and hostile if he thought someone was willing to be his friend.

“I’m not playing a joke on you, Yuri.”

“Of course you are, what else could ‘I want to be your friend’ mean?”

Otabek sighed and turned away from the incredible view and faced the blonde. “It’s as it sounds Yuri. I’ve always admired you since the first time I saw you in that training camp back then and wanted to be someone close to you.”

Yuri refused to believe Otabek words. The numerous amounts of people who admired him and wanted to know him all got disappointed by his true personality and rude speech. Who was to say that Otabek would different?

Yuri scoffed and said, “That’s a lie.”

Otabek sighed once more, he had guessed that the blonde would refuse any offer of friendship unless he proved himself to be different from the other people that he was sure had tried to be his friend only for them to leave the blonde due to his harsh personality.

“You have a horrible personality. You’re rude, insensitive, mean and very angry for a fifteen year old.” As he said that, he moved from where he was standing and closer and closer to the younger male.

Otabek saw Yuri open his mouth about to say something and continued before the blonde could say anything. “But that’s what makes you unbelievably special and unique. You have incredible potential and your skating is always flawless and graceful and combined with your personality it makes you the most unique skater in this season.”

Yuri closed his mouth and stared at Otabek, trying his hardest to push down the blush that had started over his cheeks all the way to his ears. In his fifteen years of life, no one-not even his precious grandfather- had ever said that his personality made him unique, they all said it clashed with his skating in a non-beautiful way.

“And back to my original question, will you be my friend?” Otabek asked his lips pulled up slightly in a smile at seeing the blush spread over Yuri’s face.

Yuri hesitated for a moment before answering the older man’s question with a nod of his head, the blush covering majority of his face increasing in color.

Otabek turned back to the view he as originally admiring and asked the blonde, “There is a great tea store I know of that’s not far away from here, would you like to join me?”

Yuri nodded his head and began walking back to the bike parked close by. Otabek caught up to the blonde and they walked the short distance to the bike in silence. He handed the second helmet to the blonde before putting on his own helmet and climbing onto his black bike. Yuri climbed on as well and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s waist and held on tight when the bike roared to life and Otabek began driving, weaving through the few cars in the road with careful ease.

Otabek stopped the bike and waited for Yuri to release him and climb off the bike before parking it and remove his helmet and place Yuri’s helmet beside his. He walked to the front door of the store and opened the door, standing aside for Yuri to walk in first before walking in after him and letting the door shut on its own.

They picked a table close to the door and the large window that gave them a great view of the outside world. Ordering a milk tea for the both of them, Otabek sat in silence and watched the blonde. A few minutes later, two cups of steaming hot tea were placed in front of the two by a waitress who after bowing her head slightly at them left and went to serve another table.

Yuri was getting flustered by Otabek’s unabashed staring. He was asking himself why he agreed to the older man’s offer of friendship as a part of him expected him to give up with his true personality and leave but Yuri-for some reason unknown to him-wanted to try being friends with Otabek and opened his mouth to start a conversation.

Otabek sipped his tea before answering Yuri and listening intently to Yuri talk about his grandfather’s piroshky and his favorite foods from Japan and other places around the world. Otabek learned of Yuri’s obsession with flashy shirts with strange patterns or drawings on them. He learned of Yuri’s loss to Katsuki Yuuri back in Japan which he had watched online but he didn’t tell the blonde that.

Before they realized, the tea store was closing and it had become pitch black outside, the only light from the few stores that were still open and the street lights. Paying the bill, Otabek and Yuri exited the store and continued talking as they walked to where Otabek had parked the bike. They climbed on and Otabek drove Yuri back to his hotel. Stopping the bike in front of the hotel, Yuri climbed off and handed the dark haired male back his helmet. He was about to say goodbye and go into the hotel when Otabek reached into his pocket and removed his phone and handed it to him saying, “Put your number in.”

Yuri blinked before taking the phone and inserting his digits and saving it. He bid the older man goodbye and walked into the hotel and up to his room to shower and sleep, the day tiring activities making him sleep the instant his head touched the pillow.

 

 

 

 


End file.
